untitled
by DephNaughtDeejay
Summary: read ch1 up, rated M for later chs
1. intro

Untitled -

A ZJ fan fiction.

Setting: LA, Calli

* * *

What will happen when two worlds collide and find out everything and anything about each there. 

What will happen when she gets the main part in his new movie, and he has to teach her the ropes.

What will happen when their friendship becomes more? Sometimes you just have to wait.


	2. CH 1

CH 1

(Author's note: people have been asking me what paring is it, it's ZJ, Zac Efron and me DJ get it? Lol ok we'll here's CH one)

DJ had just moved to Cali a few years ago. She had always be and singer and actress, but when those things failed, in her opinion. She stayed and hoped she would be another back-up dancer or just some one in the back of any movie. Like she was in the movie High School Musical and the TV show Hannah Montana and the Suite Life of Zack and Cody. One day her agent called her saying that she had just got her an audition for a new movie.

After taking a shower, DJ put on a nice denim skirt and a light pink cammi under her pink hoodie. She slipped on a pair of sandals. She had her hair pulled back out of her face into a ponytail. She when out to her car and looked at her picture of one of her two favorite singers, Ashley Tisdale. She smiled "wish me luck Ashley" DJ giggled and started to drive to the studio they let her in and told her where to go. She parked her car and went in. She had to fill out a few papers and then she read over her scrip. _Wooh a kiss already? _She though to herself. Then a blue eyed cutie came in and looked at her.

"Hello" he smiled "I'm Zac"

"DJ" she smiled

"Is this your frist time doing this?" he asked, "you look a little nerves?"

"Um just a little bit" she giggled slightly.

"Okay, you wanta start or would you like me to?"

"Um I will" she smiled "unless you wanta"

Zac nodded and started "Julie wait!"

DJ sighed "No, and what about this other girl, Mandy?"

"Oh that? It was just a fling. I liked her, but not as back a you"

DJ smiled "you you love me more?"

Zac smiled and took her hand and DJ got up. Zac pulled her close and kissed her softly on the lips. They both felt the sparks fly, Zac though that they where just good chemistry sparks, but DJ completely knew that they where love sparks. When they did pulled back DJ had a bid smile on her face.

"Wow" that was all DJ could say

Zac smiled and looked where the invisible was and he could tell they cold go. "I think were done here, wanta get something to eat?"

"Well uh, sure" DJ smiled and took Zac's hand

He smiled and they walked to his car. "So it's DJ right?"

"Yup"

"ok, so what do you like doing when your not acting?"

"Clubbing and trying to find a job." she looked him straight in the eyes _oh there's so cute_

He laughed a little at the clubbing, "that's cool, have you been in anything yet?"

"Not a lot, just some background people in a movie and two TV shows"

"Oh what ones?"

"Well I was in Hannah Montana and the Suite Life of Zack and Cody. And the movie I was in was High School Musical."

"Oh really? I was in High School Musical as troy and I was in an episode of Suite Life."

"Your Zac EFRON." _gosh that's why you look familiar _her smile widened "you look a little different"

"good or bad" he laughed

"Defiantly a good different"

"Okay good" he smiled and opened the door of his car for her.

"Thanks" she smiled and got in. Zac got in and when around to the driver's side and got in.

"Okay where do you wanta go, my treat?"

DJ shrugged, "I don't know, how about the olive garden?" she suggested

"Sounds like a plan" he smiled and drove there.


	3. CH2

CH2

(A/n. if I don't get 4 reviews for this CH ima going to stop updating and make a new on, so if you really like this make your friends read please)

* * *

They arrived at the Olive Garden. Zac got them a table where they wouldn't be seen. They talked about everything, like what kinda clothes they buy, music, TV shows, everything. Soon they both knew almost everything about each other.

Once they were done Zac drove them back to the studio and DJ got out, and so did Zac. DJ left her number with Zac. And he gave her, his. DJ got in her car and drove back to her place.  
Once she was home she took a quick shower and put on a light pink thong and matching lacey bra. She put on a light purple v-neck top and jeans. She laid on her bed and called one of her best friends, Shuzz.

"Hello?" She answered in a sweet voice.

"Hey" DJ giggled " let me 3-way Kimmi and Sara in, okay?"

"Yup" Shuzz smiled and waited

DJ got Kimmi and Sara on the phone "everyone here?"

"Yah" Kimmi shouted

"Yup" Sara smiled

"What do you think?" Shuzz laughed

"Okay I have BIG news!"

"WHAT IS IT?" the three girls shouted.

"Okay!" DJ giggled "know how I was a backup thing in High School Musical?"

"Yes," Shuzz said.

"Well know Zac Efron?"

"JUST TELL US" Kimmi and Sara shouted as Shuzz giggled.

"Okay well if I get this new movie, I may, well more most likely, be with him in the movie"

"oh" Kimmi said

"My" Shuzz said

"God" Sara said with a giggle

DJ laughed "yah so, dinner tonight, my treat"

"Duh" the girls laughed

"Okay my place at 6"

"okay I have to go find something to where" Kimmi giggled

"BYE" all the other girls said

-Click-

"Me too" Shuzz laughed

"Me three" Sara said too.

"Okay you too. 6 don't forget."

"OKAY!" the two-giggled

-Click-

-Click-

DJ hung up her phone and called TGI Friday's and got a reservation for 6:30. Once she did that, she laid back on her bed and pulled out Zac number out. She was debating on whether or not to call him. _To call or not to call that is the question -sigh- what if he's not home…what if he IS home! God this is so hard. _She picked up her phone and dialed his number. 1-5-5-5-3-5-6-7-8-5-5

-Ring-

-Ring-

-Ring-

"Hello?" a lady picked up.

"Um hi, I think I have the wrong number, is a Zac Efron there?"

"Yes he is, may I ask who is calling."

"DJ" she said hoping he would remember her

"Oh yes he was hoping you would call. Let me get him"

_he was hoping I would call?_

"Hello?" Zac got the phone"

"hey, it's DJ"

"hey girly" he laughed a little

"Nick name already?" DJ giggled

"sure, I call all my friends that are girls my girly"

"Oh"

"something wrong?" he asked

"Oh, no. I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow. Around noon?"

"Sure. I have something around 10, so noon's good" he smiled

"okay, so where do you wanta meet?"

"Umm come to my house and ill drive, okay?"

"Yah that fine"

Zac gave her his address and they said bye. DJ laid back on her bed. _Shoot I have to get changed _she went to her closet and pulled out a pair of black pants and took of her jeans and put those on. She kept her purple top on. She grabbed her black blazer and then a pair of black heels on. She went down stairs when she saw Shuzz pull up to her house.


End file.
